legend_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros Ultimate
"Everyone is Here" - Super Smash Bros Ultimate Slogan. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ SPECIAL, Great Fray Smash Brothers Special) often shortened to "SSBU" or "Ultimate" is a crossover fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. It was first teased on March 8th, 2018 at the end of the Nintendo Direct released the same day, and fully revealed on June 12th at E3 2018. It is the fifth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series (sixth if the two versions of Super Smash Bros. 4 are counted as separate games). The game was released worldwide on December 7th, 2018. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate received universal acclaim from both critics and players, with some critics calling it the best installment in the series. It received praise for its large amount of content and fine-tuning of existing Smash gameplay elements, although its online mode received criticism. By November 2019, Ultimate had sold over 15.71 million copies worldwide, making it the best selling Super Smash Bros. game and also the best-selling fighting game of all time, beating Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Street Fighter II, which originally held each title. Characters All 65 characters (67 if counting the Pokémon Trainer as three fighters) from all previous Smash Bros. games return as playable characters. As well as the returning cast, the game currently features 33 newcomers. 17 of which are available in the base game, with at least eight characters (seven known and one unknown) planned as downloadable content, with several more currently in development, with 8 new fighters that coming to Version 8.0.0 (World of Light Update). In total, 82 characters (84) are playable in the base game and currently 98 (100) characters are playable overall, the most for any Smash Bros. game. Each character is numbered in the order from when they first joined the series, with the exception of Echo Fighters (who share a number with the character they are based on) and Pokémon Trainer (whose Pokémon are numbered instead). In addition, most full clones are now labelled as "Echo Fighters" and are marked with an epsilon (ε) next to their fighter numbers, which they share with the character they are based on. Returning characters Lucina and Dark Pit have been given this title (as they are Echo Fighters of Marth and Pit, respectively), while new characters Daisy, Tyree Atienza, Richter, Somer, Chrom, Dark Samus, Ken, and Gal Chain are Echo Fighters of Peach, Aa, Simon, Jaelyn, Roy, Samus, Ryu, and Ben Anderson respectively. Aside from an option allowing these characters to be displayed on the same slot as their counterpart on the character select screen exclusively during Vs. Mode, Tourney, Custom Smash, Super Sudden Death, and Quickplay; there is no special distinction between them in-game, and the name is used mostly for marketing purposes. As was the case in Super Smash Bros. 4, further "characters" exist as alternate costumes for other preexisting characters. In this game, there are 18: Alph is accessible as a playable character via Olimar's palette swaps; the seven Koopalings are available as playable characters via Bowser Jr.'s palette swaps; Pikachu, Pichu, Pokémon Trainer, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, Corrin, and Inkling each have opposite gendered variants as palette swaps; and the Hero has three other protagonists from across the Dragon Quest series as palette swaps. However, these characters are not treated as separate characters in-game. Only the Original 8 characters from the first game are available from the start. Like in Smash 4, the Mii Fighters are also available from the start via customization, but are otherwise locked upon initial startup of the game. The rest of the cast must be unlocked; however, the unlocking process and conditions are much simpler than in past games. Fighters will challenge the player in ten minute intervals or by clearing Classic Mode with a prerequisite character, and can also be unlocked by being rescued in World of Light. Fighters (Note: All fighter are listed when they first join the series.) Reference Category:SSBU